One form of wireless communication is wireless communication transmitted and received according to the ultra-wide band (UWB) protocol. The Federal Communications Committee (FCC) has mandated that UWB radio transmission can legally operate in the frequency range of 3.1 GHz to 10.6 GHz. The transmit power requirement for UWB communications is that the maximum average transmit Effective Isotropic Radiated Power (EIRP) is −41.25 dBm/MHz in any transmit direction.
The result of the low transmission signal power and wide bandwidth can cause UWB signals to suffer from low signal to interference and noise ratios (SINR). Additionally, UWB signals can suffer from high signal dispersion. That is, the UWB signals can have multiple signal paths within an RF transmission channel between the transmitter and the receiver causing each transmitted impulse to spread out into multiple impulses over time.
Typically, devices of UWB networks are located proximate to other devices of the UWB networks. Therefore, the networks likely suffer from self-interferences. That is, UWB wireless transmission from one device can interfere with the UWB transmission of other devices. The interfering devices can include transmissions that are not synchronized, which is some situation makes the interferences even worse.
It is desirable to have methods of controlling transmission of wireless signals for reducing the effects of interfering wireless signals.